Past Passion, Current Confusion
by Our Favorite Obsession
Summary: Retitled from Alpha and Omega, the title of the next story. As Frank prepares for his future as King, Eva must come to terms with his past.
1. A Rite of Passage

Once Frank had officially returned to Transsexual on a permanent basis, his preparation for his new role began in earnest.  He spent countless hours being briefed by members of his mother's court on everything from the Transylvanian political situation to currently popular entertainment and sports figures.  At times he felt overwhelmed by the amount of information being fed to him; fortunately, between his copious notes and his formidable intelligence, he quickly became expert on the complexities of the planet he would soon be ruling.

However, as valuable as those briefings were, it was the conversations with his mother that proved the most helpful.  Not only could she tell Frank the political ins and outs of each of the planets of Transylvania, she could tell him King Anador had a hidden drinking problem.  She could tell him Queen Mahalia had a weakness for lovers who dominated and belittled her.  She could tell him the King and Queen of Orion were hated by their servants for their general lack of personal hygiene.  Anecdote by anecdote, she fleshed out his understanding of the people he would be dealing with on a "monarch to monarch" basis.

However, not all their conversations were quite so goal-oriented.  Both Gwendolyn and Frank were aware of how perilously close they had come to forever destroying their relationship – with bad decisions on both sides – and they were intent on using whatever time was left to them to rebuild the bond they had always shared.  It was during the course of one of these more "personal" conversations that Gwendolyn made a rather unusual request of Frank.

"Frank, tell me about your wedding."

He looked surprised.  "My wedding?  There really isn't much to say about the ceremony itself.  It was all very simple.  It was held in Audrey's back yard, and conducted by a justice of the peace.  Eva and I just wore street clothes."  He smiled.  "I suppose we were more interested in _being _married than in the actual process of _getting _married."

Gwendolyn smiled.  "Eva never expressed a desire for a big, formal wedding?"

Frank shrugged.  "She never expressed it to me.  She'd been in the process of planning such a wedding with her former fiancé, and _that_ relationship certainly ended badly.  Perhaps after that happened, she didn't place the same level of importance on the ceremony itself."

His mother persisted.  "How do you think she would react if she were given the opportunity for a formal wedding ceremony now?"

Frank stared at her.  "What are you trying to say?  Do you actually want us to have a wedding ceremony here?"

Gwendolyn looked back at him.  "Would you object?"

Frank was at a loss.  "Object?  Well, not necessarily…I just don't quite see the point.  Not only are we _already_ married, we even have a child."

She smiled.  "Then allow me to spell it out for you.  Frank, there are a great many people who feel cheated they did not have the opportunity to witness your wedding ceremony.  You have grown up before the people of this planet…in a very real sense, you 'belong' to them.  They deserve to be a part of the major events in your life.  It would also be a lovely way to introduce Eva.  What better way for the people to 'meet' her than as a beautiful bride?"   

Gwendolyn paused, and a tear came to her eye.  "I suppose I should be completely honest with you.  While those are certainly good reasons, they aren't the most important ones.  It would mean the world to _me _to share in your wedding.  And…as I approach the end of my life, I find myself taking more and more solace and strength from the teachings of our Goddess.  I would be greatly comforted to see you married in Her eyes."

For a moment, Frank was silent as he considered his mother's words.  Finally, he looked at her and smiled.  "Naturally I will have to discuss this with Eva, but I cannot believe she will object…particularly when she hears your reasons."

Gwendolyn sat down next to Frank and put her arms around him.  "Thank you, my son.  You and Eva will be giving me a gift beyond all price."


	2. Will you marry me again?

That evening, after Faye was put to bed, Frank and Eva were relaxing out on their balcony.  As Frank poured Eva another glass of wine, he said, "I had a rather interesting conversation with my mother this morning."

Eva smiled.  "What do you mean by 'interesting'?"

He returned her smile and put his arm around her; she cuddled against him and laid her head on his shoulder.  "She made a rather intriguing request I would like you to consider."

She raised her head and looked at him.  "What was it?"  There was the faintest tinge of alarm in her voice, which Frank picked up on immediately.

"No need to be concerned, love.  Actually, it's a rather wonderful idea.  She would very much like us to have a formal wedding ceremony here.  She gave me several perfectly valid reasons, but the true bottom line is it would mean a great deal to her to watch me marry the love of my life…and, Eva, it would mean a great deal to _me _to do that for her."  He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.  "And I cannot help but suspect there has always been a part of you which has regretted we never had a big, beautiful wedding."

Eva's eyes filled with tears.  "Frankie, I never would have admitted it, but you're right.  Our relationship is so special I just felt it _deserved _a beautiful celebration."  She turned and put her arms around him.  "It _is _a wonderful idea – for your mother, for my parents…and for us."

Frank returned her embrace, then pulled back to look into her eyes.  "Eva, I promise, you will have a wedding fit for a Queen…literally."  He paused a moment, and a pensive look crossed his face.  "There _is _one thing of which you should be aware, however."

She cocked her head curiously.  "What would that be?"

He sighed.  "The wedding will be a religious ceremony, not a civil one.  My mother has very much taken solace in religion as she approaches the end of her life, and she wants to see us married in the eyes of our Goddess.  You will need to take religious instruction from the High Priestess prior to the ceremony."   

Eva looked anxious.  "I will?"  

Frank nodded.  "Yes."  He attempted to reassure her.  "Eva, I know you were brought up with a very different system of beliefs.  I'm not asking you to believe what you will be taught.  Approach it as an intellectual exercise – a way to learn something about the Transylvanian culture.  It is something you will need to learn sooner or later anyway."

Eva sipped her wine as she considered Frank's words.  Finally, a slow smile lit up her face.  "You have a point.  I'm sure you wished you'd had a similar opportunity when Christmas rolled around the first year we were together."

Frank laughed.  "Oh, please, don't remind me."  He looked at her and smiled.  "One other bonus…I know you've been at 'loose ends' a great deal of the time, since I've been so busy.  Planning the wedding will give you a project of your own."

Eva looked shocked.  "_I'll _be planning the wedding?  I don't know _anything _about Transylvanian wedding ceremonies!"

Frank's smile widened.  "But my mother does.  She didn't say anything to me, mind you, but I know she'd love to help you.  It would be a wonderful opportunity for the two of you to spend some time together.  She can give you guidance, but I assure you the final decisions will be yours."

Eva nodded and smiled.  "That's fine.  I'd love her help."  Suddenly, her expression changed to one of excitement.  "Speaking of mothers…Frankie, can we go tell mine?  She and my father will be ecstatic!  I know my mother always wanted me to have a big wedding…and my father missed our wedding entirely, just like your mother did."

Frank laughed.  "Of course.  Why not bring them over here, so we don't have to disturb Faye?"

She immediately got to her feet.  "I'll be right back."

As Eva went to retrieve her parents, Frank walked into the sitting room to wait for them.  In record time, Eva was back, with a very confused couple trailing behind her.

"My goodness, Eva, what on Earth…or Transsexual, I should say…is going on?"  Eva's mother looked a bit shell-shocked.

Eva looked at Frank, and he nodded his permission for her to be the bearer of the good news.  "Mom, Dad, Frank and I are getting married!"

Audrey and Kristoph looked at each other, mystified.  Finally, Kristoph said, "Eva, unless I'm missing a rather important piece of information, you're _already _married."

Frank laughed.  "She means we're going to have a Transylvanian wedding ceremony…a big, beautiful royal wedding." 

At this, Audrey and Kristoph both looked at them with wide eyes.  Finally, Kristoph walked over to Eva, his eyes glistening with tears, and took her in his arms.  "I'll get to see my baby daughter get married.  It is a dream come true."

Suddenly, Audrey's hand flew to her mouth.  As Frank, Eva and Kristoph looked at her with some confusion, she said, "Oh, I'll be right back!"

She ran out of the room, returning quickly with a large white box.  "Eva, this is for you."

Eva looked at Frank, then took the box from her mother.  She sat down on the sofa, opened it, and gasped.  She grabbed the box's contents and stood up, pulling out a mass of white.  Holding it against her body, the others saw it was a breathtaking wedding gown.

For a moment, words failed Eva.  Finally, she choked out, "I thought you destroyed your wedding gown."

Audrey smiled.  "I _did _destroy the gown from my first marriage.  Like I told you, your father and I got married by a justice of the peace.  However, I never stopped dreaming of having a formal wedding with him.  When I was pregnant with you, your father promised that after I had the baby and felt ready, we would renew our vows in a church wedding.  I bought this dress, but never got to wear it before…he got sick."  Audrey walked over and hugged her daughter.  "I couldn't bear to leave it behind when I came here.  It means the world to me.  And now it would mean the world to me to see _you _wear it to marry Frank." 

Eva's eyes shone with tears.  She looked at Frank and said, "I don't know what brides wear here.  Can I wear this gown?"

Frank smiled.  "To be sure, it isn't traditional Transylvanian wedding attire.  However, I fail to see that as a problem.  Our wedding should be reflective of who we are, and who _you _are is very much influenced by your upbringing on Earth.  I believe it would be uniquely appropriate for you to wear that dress."

At his words, both Eva and Audrey broke down in tears.  Audrey made it to her son-in-law's side even before Eva, and put her arms around him.  "Frank, I was delighted to see you marry my daughter the first time, and I'll be even happier to see you do it again."  She smiled through her tears.  "Who said fairy tales can't come true?  My beautiful daughter will be marrying her handsome prince.  If that isn't a fairy tale, I don't know what is."

Frank smiled, gently broke the embrace and walked over to Eva.  Putting his arms around her, he said, "And I have no doubt we will live happily ever after."


	3. Noon in the Garden of Good & Evil

Eva had been incredibly busy planning the wedding and was in need of a break from it, so she decided to take Faye into the garden for a while.  She found a spot in the shade and let Faye attempt to toddle in the grass.  Her enjoyment of a relaxing afternoon was cut short when she heard two women speaking on the other side of a row of topiaries.  

"So, how long before he turns back into his old self, Bree?" the first woman's voice said.

            "That depends, Deidre," Bree replied.  "I mean, if one of us can get to him, we could break him of whatever he's trying to come off as."

            Deidre laughed, "Really, I mean, so what if he's married?  Talent like that can't be wasted on one woman."  

Eva was nothing less than hurt and angry, but she couldn't help herself from continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation.  She had to see what these women looked like, so she moved closer to the ornate shrubs and peeked through.  They were both very attractive.  One of them, she assumed immediately was Bree, had shoulder length dark hair, and it appeared her eyes were a shade of lavender.  The other, Deidre, was a blonde with a bust that made Eva wonder if plastic surgery was as popular here as on Earth.  

Deidre continued, "We were in my room for hours the last time we were together; he just couldn't get enough of me…and vice versa."

            "You're forgetting that I was there with you!"  The women erupted into laughter.  Tears began to well in Eva's eyes.

            "Well, you mustn't have given him quite what he was after," a male voice said, rather arrogantly.  She again peeked through the shrubbery and saw a very attractive man approach the women.  A thought suddenly hit her: Frank had been spending quite a bit of time getting "reacquainted" with members of the court.  Could these three possibly be members?  The thought made Eva's stomach drop.

            "Well, hello, Kaleb," Bree said, seductively.

            "What are you talking about, love?" Deidre asked.

            _Oh no.  Please, God, no, I don't think I can stomach this._

            "Well, girls, that evening the Prince came to me as well.  He said that the affair he'd just come from had failed to 'quench his sexual thirst' was the phrase I believe.  I must thank you ladies, it was the most incredible sex I've ever experienced.  I've failed to ever come close to something like it again."  He laughed.  "Literally."

            This was just too much for Eva to bear.  She now remembered why she was so scared to stay on this planet in the first place.  Cupping her hand over her mouth so her sobs wouldn't be heard, she snuck back into the palace, put Faye down for a nap, and collapsed onto her bed.  

            Eva had gotten herself so worked up that she made herself physically ill.  She had just returned to the bed when she heard Frank come in.

            "Did you and Faye have a…"  Immediately Frank sensed how upset his wife was, even without seeing her face.  "Darling, what happened?" 

            Eva looked up at Frank, her eyes painfully swollen.  "I – I have a rather terrible headache, it, um, it made me sick."  She wasn't exactly lying; her head did ache terribly now.

            Knowing that something else was most definitely bothering her, he said, "I'm sorry you're not feeling well.  Should I tell mother you will speak with her tomorrow?"

            "She wants to see me?" Eva asked, softly.

            "Yes.  You're not up to it, are you?" Frank asked, knowing she'd say yes.

            "I'm going to clean myself up a bit, then I'll be fine."  Eva went into the bathroom and Frank sat on the bed; he couldn't help but worry about his young wife and what could have upset her so much.  When Eva went towards the door to leave, she tried to give him a look that said, "I'll be fine," but Frank knew she was putting on a front for him.

            "I love you, baby," he said as she opened the door.

            "I know you do."  Eva left the room, and left Frank in a bit of an anxious mood.  There had never been an occasion where he told her he loved her that she didn't echo his affection.  He only hoped that speaking with his mother could ease what was troubling Eva's mind.

            Frank got up and walked out onto the balcony.  He was attempting to calm his slightly shaken nerves when he heard three very familiar voices.  He looked down into the garden and saw Bree, Deidre, and Kaleb, three servants in the palace.  He was also "fortunate" enough to overhear their conversation.

            "Really," Kaleb said, "I haven't actually seen Eva yet, but she can't be any more spectacular than either of you."  He had begun to kiss Bree's neck, and she was enjoying it immensely.

            "I'm sure you're right," Bree panted.  "Anyway, I still stick by what you said, Deirde, too much talent to waste on one woman."

            "Well," Kaleb said, switching his attentions to Deidre, "he may tire of women altogether after a while."

            "Either way," Deidre said, "hopefully Eva and that child of theirs will find their way back to that insignificant little planet…Oh, Kaleb, you naughty boy…"

            Frank, like Eva, felt physically ill at what he had just heard.  He knew right away Eva must have heard them speaking – goddess only knows what they may have said then.


	4. Mother In Law Knows Best

When Eva stepped out into the hallway, she found a page standing there, waiting to escort her to the Queen's chambers.  As she silently followed him down the corridors, she tried desperately to get a grip on her ragged emotions.  Given the fact Gwendolyn had been born and raised on Transsexual, she surely wouldn't understand Eva's acute distress at what she had overheard.  Eva was petrified at the thought Frank's mother might not approve of her; the last thing she needed was for Gwendolyn to tell Frank his wife was incapable of handling life here…particularly since, at the moment, Eva was afraid she'd be absolutely correct were she to do so.

All too quickly, they arrived at Gwendolyn's door.  Before the page could raise his hand to knock, the door opened.  Gwendolyn stood before them, a welcoming smile on her face.  She reached out and embraced Eva warmly.

"Eva, my dear.  Please come in and make yourself comfortable.  I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

Fighting her apprehension, Eva followed her mother-in-law into the sitting room.  Gwendolyn gestured to a plush velvet armchair.  "Please, sit down.  Would you care for something to eat?  Are you thirsty?"

Eva forced a smile.  "No, thank you, Gwendolyn.  I'm fine."

Looking at her slightly swollen, bloodshot eyes, her deathly pallor, the tension in her smile, it was obvious to Gwendolyn that Eva was far from "fine."  However, she decided against pressuring the young woman to confide in her; hopefully during the course of their conversation, Eva would eventually feel comfortable enough to talk about what was wrong.

Smiling gently, Gwendolyn said, "You know, we've been spending quite a bit of time together planning the wedding, but we haven't really discussed anything of a 'personal' nature.  Eva, how have you been managing since your return?  I know Frank has been unable to spend as much time helping you adjust to life here as he would have liked."

Eva saw a chance to – hopefully – put at least one of her fears to rest.  "I understand Frank has been meeting with members of the Court?"

Gwendolyn nodded.  "Yes.  I have sat in on some of their meetings, but by and large I have left Frank to manage on his own.  Of course he has known these people all his life, but he must now establish an entirely new relationship with them."  Gwendolyn smiled.  "It is not easy for him to establish himself as an authority figure with people who still tend to think of him as a surrogate son of sorts, but he seems to be rising to the challenge."

Eva asked, "There are no young people on the Court?

"No.  They are all of my generation, or older.  They were chosen by Frank's father when he ascended to the throne.  As a matter of fact, one of Frank's first, and most important, tasks upon taking the throne will be to choose his own Court – they will be the people who will assist and guide him throughout his reign.  The current Court members will, at that point, become a senior advisory council."

_So those three people in the garden aren't members of the Court.  Thank God._

Before Eva could say anything else, Gwendolyn said, "I suppose you may be wondering why I asked to see you."

Eva nodded, a bit apprehensively.  "Well…yes, I am, just a bit."

Gwendolyn smiled.  "You need not worry, Eva.  There are no sinister motivations at work."  She reached out and touched the younger woman's arm.  "You know, for all the time we've spent discussing the wedding, I never have come right out and thanked you for agreeing to a marriage ceremony here on Transsexual.  It will mean the world to me to have the opportunity to watch my son pledge his eternal devotion to the woman who has so changed his life.  I am certain your father feels the same."

Eva might have had to fight tears at such a sweet sentiment in any event.  However, her newfound doubts about Frank's ability to pledge "eternal devotion" – or, perhaps more to the point, eternal _fidelity_ - to her virtually insured that battle would be lost.  

Still, she couldn't bring herself to share her fears with Gwendolyn.  As the tears filled her eyes, she said only, "You're welcome.  It was the least we could do, since you couldn't be a part of our first one."

Gwendolyn, noticing Eva's tears, thought her inability to control her emotions might be attributable to stress.  "As I mentioned to Frank, I should add the ceremony will be a lovely way to introduce you to Transsexual's people.  I know you must be more than a bit nervous at the prospect of becoming Queen.  I still remember how terrified _I _was, and I was born and raised here.  I can only assume that terror must be even more acute for you, given your unfamiliarity with Transsexual, and with the workings of the Royal Family."

Eva smiled wryly.  "You could say that." 

Gwendolyn moved her chair closer to Eva's, and looked at her intently.  "Eva, it is not my intention to frighten you, but I _do _want to attempt to prepare you for the challenges you will face as Queen.  I know this is a discussion Frank had intended to have with you, but I asked him to allow me to do it instead."

Eva cocked her head, a bit taken aback.  "Really?  Why?"

"I have a few reasons.  For one thing, Frank is currently rather consumed with evaluating the challenges _he _will soon be facing as King, and I want to assist him in any way possible.  In any event, given the fact I was once in your shoes – more or less – I thought myself the more appropriate person to conduct this discussion.  Besides…" she paused and smiled, "…I rather selfishly wanted the chance to have a nice 'heart to heart' talk with you.  In other circumstances, we would have many years to establish a relationship.  However, for obvious reasons, in this case the two of us do not have that luxury."

Eva didn't know what to say.  Finally, she managed to murmur, "I understand.  Thank you so much for caring enough to take this time to spend with me."

Gwendolyn leaned back in her chair and spoke briskly in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.  "You may not thank me after hearing what I have to say."

Eva smiled faintly.  "I'll thank you for anything you can tell me that will help me live up to my responsibilities…whatever they are." 

"I can sum it up rather succinctly.  Your major responsibility is to be a true partner to Frank.  Not a decoration on his arm, not a mere consort, not just the mother of his children…but a partner."  She sat back and surveyed Eva's reaction, and saw an expression of faint confusion cross her face.  She smiled.  "Allow me to explain.  Unlike, for example, the Royal Family in England on your planet, here we possess genuine responsibility and power.  Actually, it is the _ultimate _responsibility and power.  The pressure on Frank will be enormous.  Naturally he will have advisors and courtiers to assist him, but his most important advisor and confidant will be _you."_

Eva was aghast.  "_Me?_  How could I possibly advise him?  I don't know anything about Transylvanian politics – or anything else that goes on here, for that matter."

Gwendolyn smiled reassuringly.  "You will be amazed at how quickly you'll learn.  However, when I say 'advisor', I do not mean you will tell him what to do…instead, you will help him evaluate his options in order to make it easier for _him _to decide what to do.  Eva, you have both intelligence and common sense.  I have every confidence you will quickly figure out the type of questions to ask to help him analyze a situation and come to a workable solution.  Remember, he will trust you above all others; your advice and support will be invaluable to him."

Eva looked down at her lap and slowly shook her head.  "I don't know if I can do that.  Right now I don't even know if I can be a proper Transylvanian wife to him, much less be his most important advisor."

Now the confusion was Gwendolyn's.  "Eva, what in Goddess's name are you talking about?  You and Frank have an incredibly successful marriage.  Why are you doubting it, and yourself, at this point?"

For a long moment, Eva sat in silence as she tried to figure out whether or not to confide in her mother-in-law.  Finally, she decided she needed to share her fears with the person who knew Frank better than anyone else.

"Gwendolyn, this will probably sound incredibly stupid to someone who has grown up here, but…I overheard some things that really, really upset me."

Gwendolyn's face was a mask of concern.  "Goodness, what did you hear?"

Eva felt tears spring to her eyes as she recalled the conversation.  "I was in the garden outside Frank's chambers earlier this afternoon.  While I was out there, I happened to overhear a conversation between two women and a man on the other side of the topiaries.  They were discussing…" Eva paused for a moment in an attempt to maintain her composure…"their previous 'encounters' with Frank.  They were wondering when he'd revert to his 'old self,' and claiming if they could just get to him, they'd be able to break through this 'perfect husband' façade of his.  They said he had too much 'talent' to waste it on one woman."  She looked over at Gwendolyn, and the tears began running down her face.  "It sounded like the three of them must have just been the tip of a very large iceberg.  If he needed so many lovers _then, _how can I possibly believe I'll be enough for him _now?  _And if he _did _start taking other lovers…Gwendolyn, I couldn't handle it.  I just couldn't.  I know it's perfectly normal here, but, well, I'm not _from _here.  I know that sort of thing happens on Earth, too, but there it's seen as a betrayal.  Here, it's just…business as usual."  Eva finally lost her battle against her tears, and she buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. 

Gwendolyn let her cry for a couple of minutes, then rose from her chair and knelt beside the distraught young woman.  "Eva, look at me."

Reluctantly, Eva turned a tear-stained face toward Gwendolyn.  Gwendolyn took out a handkerchief and gently wiped away the tears.  "Eva, did you and Frank discuss this when you made the decision to stay here permanently?"

Eva nodded.  "Yes," she said softly.

"And what did Frank tell you?"

Eva took a deep breath.  "That he had no intention of taking on other lovers.  That nothing would change in the way we conduct our relationship."

Gwendolyn shook her head and smiled.  "And you're allowing the catty conversation of three long discarded sexual partners to upset you this way?  Eva, I won't deny Frank had many lovers before he met you…far too many for his own good, I might add.  However, none of them meant a thing to him.  Once he met someone who touched his heart and soul, along with his body, everything changed.  Did you ever have cause to believe he was unfaithful to you on Earth?"

Eva shook her head.  "No…but that was Earth.  This is Transsexual, and everything's different here."

Gwendolyn shook her head again, but elected not to comment on that last sentence.  Love was love, no matter where one lived.  She then asked, "Has his demeanor toward you changed since you arrived here?"

Again, Eva shook her head.  "No."

Gwendolyn returned to her chair.  Seating herself carefully, she said, "Eva, I honestly don't believe you have anything to worry about.  You aren't giving Frank enough credit.  He wouldn't have made those promises to you had he not wanted to live up to them…and when he wants to live up to a promise, you may be sure that promise will _never _be broken.  However, you don't need to get reassurance from me…you need to get it from _him._  Eva, talk to him."

Eva closed her eyes.  "I just can't."

Gwendolyn was insistent.  "You _must_.  Part of being a wife…_any _wife…is being willing to let her husband know when she is in pain.  I assure you, he is already well aware something of significance is bothering you…certainly he sensed it when he told you I wanted to speak with you.  If you don't communicate with him about this, you will end up resenting him for sins he may never commit…and he will resent _you _for keeping him at a distance and not trusting him enough to allow him into your troubled psyche. Ironically, that distance you will have created may well drive him to the very behavior you most fear.  Eva, I repeat…you _must _discuss this with him."

For a moment, Eva sat quietly as she considered Gwendolyn's words.  "All right.  I promise I'll talk to him."

Gwendolyn nodded with satisfaction.  "Wonderful.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest up before dinner.  I hope I will see you and Frank there…and if I _don't_, I hope it will be for a very pleasurable reason."

Eva managed a smile.  "I hope so, too."

Gwendolyn got up and walked Eva to the door.  "Remember what I said.  Eva, Frank loves you dearly.  You have nothing to fear."

As Eva followed the page back to Frank's quarters…to _their _quarters…she concluded Gwendolyn's statement in her mind.  

_I have nothing to fear…but either fear itself, or armies of gorgeous, sex-crazed Transylvanians eager for another fabulous roll in the hay with their King.  Which will it be?_     


	5. Dealing with the Past

When Eva and her escort reached their destination, he bowed and discreetly departed, leaving her alone in front of the door.  As Eva lifted her hand to grasp the doorknob, she was both amazed and appalled to see her hand shaking.  My God, it was her _husband _on the other side of that door – the man she loved more than life itself - and she was terrified at the thought of facing him.  She shook her head silently; Gwendolyn was absolutely right.  Obviously they needed to talk this out, or her silence would do possibly irreparable harm to what had always been a rock-solid relationship.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.  Frank was seated at a large, ornate desk situated unobtrusively in a corner of the enormous room.  The desk was piled high with papers, but it was obvious he was reading none of them.  Instead, he appeared to be staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his thoughts apparently light years away.

At the sound of the door shutting behind Eva, he turned around quickly.  Eva could see the tension _she_ was feeling mirrored in his face.  Clearly something had happened to make him every bit as upset as she was.  

She felt the butterflies in her stomach transform into hornets.  It couldn't be good for _both _of them to lack emotional equilibrium.  Be that as it may, this was a discussion that could not be put off, no matter how ill prepared they were at the moment to conduct it.

Finally, she worked up her nerve.  "Frank," she said softly, "We need to talk."

He sighed and slowly got up from his chair.  "Yes, I assumed we did.  Why don't we go into the sitting room?  The surroundings will be considerably more conducive to a conversation."

Once they got comfortable, Eva asked, "Why did you assume we needed to talk?"

Frank shrugged.  "A couple of reasons, really.  For one thing, it was clear you were extremely upset when you left to speak with my mother.  And for another…" he paused for a moment and ran his hand wearily over his brow, "After you left, I went out on the balcony, and overheard the tail end of the conversation I assume upset you so much."

Eva raised her eyebrows.  "Oh."  She was silent a moment, then asked, "Frank…who were those people?  Other than people you slept with, I mean."

He winced a bit.  "They're just servants."

Eva gave him a hard stare.  "What do you mean 'just' servants?  They were apparently important enough for you to take them to bed."

Before Frank could stop himself, he laughed softly.  "My taking them to bed was not a measure of importance.  It was purely a measure of attractiveness.  And before you accuse me of taking advantage of the underclass, you should be aware I attached no greater significance to my liaisons with members of the nobility."

Eva shook her head.  "Do you consider that a defense?  That _nobody _you slept with mattered to you?"

Frank rolled his eyes.  "I'm not _attempting_ to 'defend' myself, Eva.  I'm just trying to explain my mindset.  Love, none of what you heard has anything at all to do with you, or my feelings for you.  It all happened in…another lifetime.  I can't begin to imagine living that way now.  You are all I could ever want."

Eva's eyes filled with tears.  "Frank, how can you say that?  You took on those two women at once, and they _still _weren't enough to satisfy you!  You went to the man later that same night!  That doesn't sound like someone who could ever be satisfied with one lover on a permanent basis."

Frank, stung, looked at her, frustration written all over his face.  "Eva, what can I possibly say?  What do you _expect _me to say?  As much as I would love to undo the past…to have never done those things…it is obviously impossible."  He shook his head.  "I might add none of this should come as any great surprise to you.  I told you of the kind of life I led before I met you."

"Yes, I know you did.  But hearing about it from you is a lot different than hearing your former lovers talk – with an awful lot of enthusiasm - about what you did with them.  I don't think you have _any _idea of how hard that is.  And what's even _harder_ is getting the impression I may have that experience all too often."

Frank's expression softened.  "No, I suppose I _don't _have any idea of how hard that is.  Eva, I owe you an apology for not attempting to prepare you for the things you might hear.  I became so accustomed to being an ordinary person, so to speak, that I didn't even think about being such a…popular topic of conversation here.  It was very short-sighted of me."  He paused, and a slightly harder edge came to his voice.  "However, I do not believe I owe you an apology for my prior actions…if, indeed, that is what you're seeking.  I have told you – repeatedly – I have no intention or desire to take on any other lovers.  Throughout all my years of taking on lover after lover, I never experienced a tiny _fraction _of the bliss I feel when I'm with you."

He leaned forward in his seat.  "Actually, if anyone should be concerned, it is _I.  _As you heard for yourself, I took full advantage of Transsexual's exceedingly 'liberal' sexual standards.  However, you cannot say the same.  What if, after living here a while, you begin to feel as if you've 'missed out' on something?  What if suddenly _I_ am no longer enough for _you?"_

Eva stared at him, horror struck.  "Frank, how can you even _think _something like that, after all we've been through together?  After all the amazing things we've shared?  You said it yourself…we're 'connected'.  How could I ever want anyone else?"

Frank sat in silence a moment.  Then a slow smile filtered across his face…and he cocked an eyebrow as he stared into Eva's eyes.  And suddenly…she understood.

Everything she'd said to him…_everything_…applied to him as well.  She felt a warm flood of relief surge through her body as she realized…no, as she _felt, _with her entire heart and soul…she had nothing to fear from anyone Frank may have been with before – or, for that matter, from anyone who may want to be with him now.  The two of them were soul mates, in the most literal sense of the word; there was no room for anyone else in the blessed shelter of their relationship.

As she sat there, practically glowing with happiness, she realized something else…the warmth she was experiencing was not _entirely _attributable to relief.   She got up from her chair and approached Frank's, a seductive smile on her lovely face.  Seating herself on his lap, she gave him a passionate kiss.  As her tongue entered his mouth, he pulled her closer and slipped his hand underneath her robe to caress her bare skin.

Words were no longer necessary; as the kiss deepened, their deliciously familiar body language took over.  When they finally pulled apart, Frank smiled, picked up Eva and carried her to their bed.  As their bodies intertwined in a torrid and tender union, it felt to Eva like the ultimate proof of what he'd been trying to tell her.  Frank may have had sex with more people than he could count…

…but _she_ was the only one to whom he'd ever made love.


	6. Revenge is Sweet

            The night after Eva's fears had been lifted, she and Frank were in the sitting room of their chambers.  They had already put Faye to bed for the night, and were indulging themselves in a bit of wine when they heard three familiar voices outside.  Kaleb, Bree, and Deidre were giggling about something or other in the garden below the balcony.

Both Frank and Eva let devious smiles cross their lips.  Frank knew Eva's thoughts were the same as his own.  He looked at her and simply asked, "Are you sure?"

Eva's only response was to smile and take his hand, leading him out to the balcony. They began to speak loudly enough to grab the attention of the three below, but weren't being conspicuous in any other way - yet.  

            The threesome below stopped talking when they saw Frank and Eva step outside.  As they had not yet run into Eva in the palace, this was their first glimpse of her.  Kaleb's mouth hung open as he gazed up at her; Deidre put her hand under his chin and shut it while giving him a rather icy glare.  None of them had any idea Frank and Eva knew they were being watched.

Frank caressed Eva's back.  "Love, are you feeling better now?  I'm so sorry you had to hear those three."

            Eva responded.  "I'm fine, Frankie.  I'm sorry I got so upset; I know that's not who you are anymore."

            "She heard us," Bree whispered.

            "The truth hurts," Kaleb laughed.

            Frank continued.  "Even I if _were_ still that man, had you been here, I hardly would have needed to go to any of them."

            Deidre's eyes widened at this remark.  "So now we're nothing at all?"

            "Shh!" Kaleb and Bree said in unison.

            "Frankie?" Eva said, her voice suddenly full of seduction.

            "Yes?" Frank responded, doing his best not to smile.

            "It's an absolutely beautiful night, but it's a bit _warm_, don't you think?"  She didn't give Frank the chance to answer before she pulled Frank close to her.  She slid his robe off his shoulders as she enveloped his mouth with hers.  She was quite nervous; after all, she knew there were three people below her who were more than eager to watch the show that was about to begin.  However, her nerves were calmed when Frank's hands slowly explored her curves – his touch could excite her no matter what the situation.  

            The kiss became more erotic, and Eva remembered she wanted to demonstrate to those below she was more than capable of satisfying Frank's needs.  She pushed Frank against the railing of the balcony and began to move her tongue across his collarbones, then down the center of his chest.  She pulled his robe completely off him and let her lips roam all over his body.

            Deidre and Bree looked up at the back of Frank's naked body and bit their lower lips in a fit of sexual frustration.  They each silently prayed for him to turn and face them so their eyes could devour _all_ of him.  Kaleb's interest had seemed to wane – until Frank disrobed Eva.  When the blue silk hit the floor of the balcony, Kaleb's hand traveled below his waist – unfortunately, Bree batted it away from its destination, leaving Kaleb as frustrated as the women.    

            Up above, Frank's urges overtook his body, and he positioned himself behind Eva.  She grasped onto the railing as he took her from behind.  His hands explored her body as his hips thrust rapidly behind her.  Eva's eyes closed, and she screamed out in pure rapture.  When she opened them again, she looked down and saw the voyeurs.  She let a satisfied smile cross her lips as they continued to gaze up at the enjoyable show before them. 

            Frank moaned Eva's name repeatedly as he felt wave upon wave of pleasure course between the two of them.  He pulled away from her and took her into his arms while engaging her in one of their mind-blowing erotic kisses.  Eva felt her body melt into his, and she forgot about the three people below them.  Frank lifted Eva onto him and began to "assault" her neck with his teeth and tongue in just the right amounts to drive Eva into a bit of a frenzy.  

            "See?" Deidre said plainly.  "Frank is doing everything he can to satisfy himself; his 'wife' isn't doing a thing to please him."

            "She doesn't have to," Kaleb said, trying to get Bree to let him touch her.

            Eva, with no small amount of difficulty, again remembered she was out to prove her ability to completely and utterly quench Frank's "sexual thirst."  She wriggled away from Frank and gently pushed him to the floor of the balcony.  

The three watching below could still see them through the white bars of the railing; they watched intently as Eva mounted Frank.  She moved her body at a very slow rate; she made Frank wince by withholding what he wanted.  To those below, it appeared as though she had no idea of what she was doing.

"I knew she couldn't possibly be better than any of us," Bree commented.  "She hasn't a clue what to do with him!"  She grinned.  "Maybe I should go up there and show her."

"Shh!  Bree, they're going to hear you," Kaleb whispered.

The couple above did indeed hear Bree's comment.  They smiled at each other, and Eva began to move her body in a very erotic fashion.  She ground her hips in a circular motion that caused Frank to close his eyes and bite his lower lip.  Her body seemed to gain momentum, and she was soon moving rapidly on top of him.  The sounds coming from Frank made those below realize Eva did indeed satisfy him far more than they ever had…or ever could.

"Wonder just how devoted she is to him?" Kaleb said with a mischievous grin.

"You _have_ to be kidding," Deidre laughed.  "She has _that_ and you think you could possibly stand a chance?"  Kaleb blushed and decided to keep quiet.

The threesome watched as Eva and Frank reached a rather astounding mutual climax.  They had never heard Frank sound the way he did with Eva.  It was obvious he was beyond satisfied with Eva's "performance."  They expected the show to end, and were astounded when they saw Frank carry Eva over to the plush, bed sized bench against the wall.

            Frank gently put Eva down and ran his hands through her hair.  Eva looked as deeply into his mesmerizing eyes as she could as he lowered himself onto her.  They both lost themselves to the moment, and their "show" ceased…at least as far as they were concerned.  Eva felt Frank slide his tongue past her lips and caress her own.  Putting her hands on his hips, she pulled him as close to her as he could get.  As they made passionate love under the stars, the light they had both been so anxious to see again returned, sending those below into a state of disbelief.

            "That can't be coming from them, right?" Deidre asked.  "I mean, that's just a bunch of nonsense; it has to be a trick."

            Kaleb's voice came slowly.  "It's real, no trickery about it – they're…"

            "Meant to be," Bree said solemnly.  "Goddess, what they're experiencing must be astonishing."

            "Well, so much for the old Frank," Deidre said, her voice coated in jealousy.  "There's certainly no need for…"

            Kaleb finished her sentence, "…any of us."


	7. Farewell

For various reasons, we have decided fanfiction.net is apparently not the best place to continue the saga of Frank and Eva.  However, this does **_not _**mean we are abandoning their story!  Future installments of the Frank/Eva franchise will be posted on their very own website (please refer to our biographical info for the URL…I can't incorporate it into the narrative).  You can even be placed on a mailing list for notification when the site is updated.  We hope any Frank and Eva fans out there will pay them a visit at their new home on the Web…and if you _do _stop by, please sign the guestbook, or visit the message board, and let us know what you thought!

Many thanks, Missy and Sharon


End file.
